


无边（11--13+番外）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	无边（11--13+番外）

（十一）

 

范丞丞很久没有见到如此主动的林彦俊了。奈何今天自己偏偏穿着厚重的戏服，还被他骑在身上，有点尴尬，不曾预料他也会因为解不开拉链这种事被控制。调皮的妖精怎么会不抓住取笑他的机会呢？他把范丞丞的打底裤和内裤都脱掉，任凭巨物把裙子顶起一座小帐篷。

“范总别挣扎了，裙子弄坏你就要裸跳了。”林彦俊把手伸进去握着他的前身上下滑动，耐心帮他拭去不断冒出的润滑液，以防沾染。

“你先让我把这破玩意儿脱掉行吗？”

“好，我们一起脱。”

范丞丞跳下床就开始找锁头。他怀疑工会为了省钱都没有好好确认质量，这什么破拉链，卡死死。

林彦俊的眼睛自始至终就没有离开范丞丞，他慢慢解着衬衣扣子，手指还在自己的皮肤上游移，揉搓粉红的乳尖，发出欲求的喘息。

“去他妈的。”范丞丞爆了句粗口，直接将裙子扯烂丢在床尾，走上前匆忙去解林彦俊的裤子，却被他推开。

“你先看着。”林彦俊慢慢把腰带解开，脱掉裤子、再脱掉内裤，露出同样扬起的巨物。他走过来把范丞丞推倒，分开他的腿给自己一个着力的空间，将他的巨物含住吞吐。两个人的四目一直对视，林彦俊的眼神要把范丞丞吸进来，范丞丞的眼神欲把林彦俊吞进去。

“彦俊，可以了，我们抓紧造孩子。”范丞丞虽然被林彦俊弄得很舒服，但是更想进入他，他的脑海里全是童话故事的结局，是他们美好的未来。

“不够。”林彦俊是有一些分心的，他努力回到这个现实场景，抛开乱七八糟的烦忧，不去想黑暗无边的未来。

“够了。”范丞丞让林彦俊骑在自己的身上，“你要是累了，就换我动。”

林彦俊的状态其实并不好，自体润滑的程度不理想，范丞丞从一进来就很痛，自己又努力让他进到最深的地方，每一次抽插都带着火辣紧绷的干燥痛感，他咬唇皱眉，却动的更快。范丞丞当然能感觉到干涩，他正想让林彦俊先下来，没料几颗豆大的眼泪就滴上自己的胸口。

“发生什么事了？”范丞丞把他抱下来，让他趴着，扒开他的臀瓣，发现后面很红，还渗出一点血。

“你疯了吗？没准备好干嘛让我进去。”他站起来就要去给他拿药，被林彦俊拉住。

“丞丞，你再亲亲我就好了。”他抹掉眼泪笑着看他，“我们抓紧时间，时间不多了。”

“你胡说什么啊？有人欺负你了吗？”范丞丞心烦意乱，他的耿直脾气上来了，冲的要死。

“我是说，再不抓紧，天就要亮了。”

“林彦俊你不说的话，我今天绝对不会碰你。”

“那我们抱着睡吧，明天还要上班。”林彦俊朝他靠过来，头枕在他的腿上。“我只是想家人了，你别担心我。”

“你从来没提起过你的家人。”范丞丞能感觉到事情的严重性，他轻轻摸着林彦俊的头发，还模仿着电视里妈妈哄小孩的样子拍拍他的背。

“他们都不在了，所以我也不提。”

“我就是你的家人，范家的每一个人都是你的家人。”范丞丞是发自内心的。

“不，你是我的爱人。”

更准确的说应该是almost lover.

今晚的告白，不是来自丢掉自尊不择手段的妖精，而是来自未见残忍温柔善良的彦俊。

林彦俊不知不觉就枕着范丞丞的腿睡着了，他还梦见员工卡上那句傻兮兮的涂鸦：Adam love Evan forever.

“小橘驾到”属于后半夜的噩梦。

 

王子异一直很好奇林彦俊的目的，他担心他。

好在王家也是警察系统里的人，他拜托父亲帮他查林彦俊的资料，没想到父亲拿来的档案几乎是空的。

“这个小伙子是谁啊？”父亲仔细看了看。“不简单啊，明显隐藏了很多信息。”

“什么人会这样做呢？”王子异突然有种不好的预感。

“不想让别人知道自己过去的人呗。”

“那……如何能知道他的过去呢？”

“我帮你问问啊，看看他的资料都经过谁手了。”

“行。”

王子异等了父亲的消息几日，终于得到了回复。

“小异，现在说话方便吗？”

“方便呢，您说吧。”

“这个小伙子好像是我之前一个同事的儿子。”

“这么巧吗？”

“对，他们家蛮惨的。”

“您把您查到的都跟我说说吧。”

“好，今天晚上回家吃饭吧。”

 

林彦俊走了之后，陈立农心情也并不好。

他灌了一大杯酒，想去潇哥那里调整调整状态。临出门前看到门口掉落了一条银色的链子，他捡起来仔细端详了一下，好像是林彦俊脚上那条。

只是好像，并不确定，毕竟来过他家的又不止他一人。陈立农也没多想，觉得挺好看的，就先戴在自己脚上，看出来的人自会认领。

 

新的一天来临了。

晨光透过纱帘铺了一束在林彦俊脸上，细细的绒毛里还躺着几道干涸的泪痕。

太子爷居然下厨做饭了。

窗外割草机的噪声和飘进来的淡淡土味，夹杂着一些烤面包的糊味，成为了叫醒林彦俊的闹钟。

“范丞丞，你要把我家烧着吗？”他睡眼惺忪爬起来，捡起一片被范丞丞扔在盘子里的焦黄面包。

“脆脆的，挺好吃的。”林彦俊转身去刷牙洗脸。

“啊……终于弄好了。”范丞丞知道他喜欢吃溏心蛋，但总是把握不对火候，要么就是临出锅被自己铲烂，足足浪费了五个鸡蛋才成功。

“我可以拥有一杯牛奶吗？”林彦俊觉得这个清晨很幸福。

“冰箱里没牛奶了，我给你挤点。”

“变态啊你范丞丞！”

两个人的气场好像回到正轨上去了。我的眼睛就长在你身上，你的酒窝也只属于我说的话。

 

午餐时间，王子异很早就去餐厅等林彦俊。

“今天不练舞吗？”林彦俊看见子异倒也开心。

“练，跟你说几句话就走。”

“这么正式？”

“我之前说过会帮你。”

“嗯……是呀，谢谢你的抑制剂。”

“我如果能找到你爸，你的计划……虽然我不确定是否跟我想的一样，能不能先停下来。”

“你在说什么胡话。”林彦俊的手在抖。

“我爸也是警察。”林彦俊目光闪烁。

“你爸会不会只是不想回家，所以……”

“王子异。”林彦俊抬起头，彪悍又凶狠的看着他。“这件事到此为止，你要是再敢查下去，我们就一起灭亡。”

林彦俊不为别的，他现在只怕范丞丞知道真相。

“我不会声张，希望你信我。”王子异担忧的看了他一眼，转身走了。

 

其实林彦俊并不是没有埋怨过父亲的突然消失。

但是在他心里，父亲是正直勇敢的英雄，不会做出这种抛弃妻子的事情。在找了父亲好几年都没有结果之后，林彦俊宁愿相信父亲不在了。

王子异跟他说那番话的时候，他是有动摇的。假如现在父亲来到他面前跟他解释，说自己这些年在另一个地方活的很好，很亏欠他们，自己的仇恨会不会从范家身上消失，转变成对父亲的怨念和信仰的崩塌，然后把自己的人生从复仇中解脱出来。

如果是从前的林彦俊，他一定会把事情坚持做完；但现在的林彦俊很想给自己一个借口，一个足够放手、让秘密埋葬、开启新生活的借口。

他觉得自己快要崩溃了。

 

陈立农这边又给他施压。

“最后财务付款的金额一定是OA里范丞丞批过的新版预算（冯做的）。不要经过范董，否则是给你自己找麻烦。”他把信息仔细确认过之后发给了林彦俊。

“怎么了，看你眉头皱的？”范丞丞堵了一个小时的车终于来到酒吧找陈立农，他们还约了几个同学一起叙旧。

“下属太笨，影响我下班时候的心情。”

“别气别气，今天我请客，你大胆喝。”

“范总今天心情这么好啊。”陈立农毫不客气的又加了一些美酒和食物。

“不掩饰快乐的说，我可能要结婚了。”

“真的？跟林彦俊？你爸同意了？”

“等他抱上孙子肯定同意。”

“……造人成功了？”陈立农的心跳有一点快。

“没有没有，你们先帮我想想如何浪漫求婚，上次想了个绝好的主意结果不小心被我自己暴露了。”

“笨蛋。”陈立农想喝一口酒装作若无其事的样子，没想到却把旁边人的杯子碰到地上，酒撒了一地，玻璃渣子也四处飞溅。

“没事吧！”范丞丞赶紧喊服务员来处理。

陈立农下意识摸了摸脚踝，范丞丞看见了一道熟悉银链的反光。

 

 

（十二）

范丞丞今晚喝了好多酒，喝到最后都不知道自己是越来越清醒，还是越来越糊涂。陈立农把所有没打开的酒都退掉了，其他公子哥儿也都熬不住先回去了，范丞丞依旧拉着陈立农聊天，怎么劝都不走。

“范总，你再这样我明天得请假了。”

“啊呀，这个芥末黄瓜，为什么这么辣！”范丞丞脸上挂着两行被芥末呛出来的泪水，笑的却格外开心，是那种露出牙床的大笑。

“你刚才捞起一条没有化开的芥末膏吞下去，当然辣。”陈立农叫服务员倒了杯冰水。

范丞丞的手机响了一整晚，陈立农不用故意窥探，只是瞥了一眼，就看到是林彦俊打过来的。陈立农偷偷给他发了消息说他跟范丞丞在一起，让他安心。

“农啊，意大利好不好玩。”

“你又不是没去过，我觉得欧洲都差不多。”

“我真没去过意大利。”

“可以带林彦俊去啊。”

“我之前看那个电影，《傲慢与偏见》，特别喜欢英国的老式庄园，出去就是大草坪，看着特别舒服。”

“你完全可以收一个用来度假。”陈立农也不想再接触酒精了，他把范丞丞的那杯冰水拿过来喝了几口。

“你还是一个人吗。”范丞丞突然就不笑了，他认真看着陈立农，语气很平淡，听不出是关切还是随口。

“我一直是一个人啊。”

“你心里装着一个人吧。”范丞丞捏开了一个花生，抖了抖手上的碎渣。

“不不不，我心里装着很多人。”陈立农无所谓一笑。

“我心里就一个人。”范丞丞自己吃掉两颗花生米，给陈立农手心放了一颗花生米。

“这个傻子都看的出来。”

“但是妖精看不出来。”范丞丞拆开一袋百奇饼干，一口气往嘴里放了三根。

“我今晚很生气，本来刚才就想走，先回去狠狠惩罚他一下，再问他脚链为什么会搞丢。”

陈立农终于明白他今晚的反常是怎么回事。

“我是对他做了很多偏执狂会做的事，但是我更应该直接问你，陈立农。”范丞丞眼神有些空洞，半袋饼干不知不觉下肚。

“你问啊。”

“脚链怎么回事？”

“脚链？我在意大利买的啊。”

“哦。那你摘下来给我看看。”

“怎么，你喜欢哦？我再送你一条新的。”

“没有新的，这条我订做的，你戴太小了，tmd赶紧给我摘下来。”

“哪里小了，很合适诶。”陈立农坚持装傻，他必须蒙混过关。

“你给我看看，认错的话我再赔你十条。”

“我是蜈蚣吗？没那个必要，你不要胡闹。”

“我胡闹吗？”如果是以前的范丞丞，他会立马掀桌。

“不然呢，你干嘛纠结我的脚链，碍着你什么事了。”

“没有，可能是我碍事了。”范丞丞止不住的胡思乱想，他回忆起在泳池里第一次见到林彦俊的场景，是陈立农带他过来，是陈立农先认识他，是陈立农……

“你真的喝多了，我送你回去吧。”陈立农站起身过来扶他。

“我回公司。”

“你要这样回去加班哦？”

“我没有地方可以去。”

“你清醒一点范丞丞，我送你去林彦俊那儿。”

“我不去，我不要，我去开个房吧，走，我们开个房继续。”

陈立农无语。

“行吧，先回我家。”范丞丞终于撑不住了，他几乎喝昏在陈立农身上，手里却还紧紧抓着剩下的半袋百奇。

 

“人在我家，脚链我放保安那里了，你赶紧过来拿走。”陈立农给林彦俊匆忙发了消息。

 

陈立农翻箱倒柜一整夜，可算找出了一条银色项链，他拽拽补补戴在脚踝上，看起来差别不是很大。

范丞丞一觉睡到中午十二点，两个人早晨都没去公司。

“啊……我在哪？”范丞丞觉得头好痛。

“宝贝，在我床上啊。”陈立农故意捏着鼻子讲话逗他。

“我靠，你还我清白。”范丞丞下意识拉了拉身上的被子。

“两个alpha能搞出个鬼啦。”陈立农递了杯果汁给他。

“我是喝了多少，你也不劝劝我。”范丞丞三五口就把果汁一饮而尽。

“十个林彦俊都拉不住你好么。”陈立农试图让一切都回归正常。

“啊，我想他了。”

“鹅不鹅熏啊你，赶紧滚去上班就能见到了。”

“我们家年庆你来吗，我跳舞给你看。”

“我不想年纪轻轻就瞎了。”陈立农很不愿意同范丞丞说起这件事。

“我打算跳完舞就求婚，众目睽睽之下，我爸也不会怎样。”

“你疯了吧，那你们家股票得跌惨了。”

“嘻嘻，开玩笑的啦。”

“好了，我要走了，你赶紧收拾。”陈立农看着眼前这个熟悉单纯，一根筋又爱憎分明的老友，心中紧绷的弦也是松了一下的。

 

林彦俊来到公司就先去找了王子异。

“关于我的事，你查到哪一步了？”

“前因后果都差不多了。”

“好，我求你再帮我一次。”

“你说。”

“找到我爸，活要见人。”林彦俊努力平复自己的呼吸。

“已经找到了。”

“什么？”

“不然我昨天不会贸然来找你。”

“他在哪？”林彦俊很激动，激动到全身上下连牙齿都在打颤。

“你要见他的话，我可以……”

“我不想见他。”

王子异扶住他的肩膀帮他镇静。眼前的林彦俊就像一只迷途羊羔，刚被解救上来，恐惧的余韵还未散去。

“我是说，你带我偷偷去见他一面吧。”林彦俊哭了，眼眶很红，他使劲揉着眼睛，时光一下子就回到了爸爸留下信离开的那天，他也是这样嚎啕大哭，拼命揉眼睛，好像眼泪流干一觉睡醒，爸爸就会像平日一样下班回家，一切如常。

“好。”王子异握住他的手腕让他一点点放松，从兜里掏出手帕帮着擦去眼泪。

 

范丞丞酒醒了，他有点断片儿。

隐约觉得自己心很痛，很难受的感觉，但具体是怎么回事却想不起来。

他只记得大草坪和……百奇了。哦糟糕，落在陈立农那了。

范丞丞，谢谢你偶尔的没心没肺啊。

 

林彦俊远远看着父亲。

他和王子异趁中午休息的时候跑了出来。父亲退休了、也变矮了，大概因为驼背的关系，和他记忆里的挺拔不太一样，但是老有老的岁月帅气，两鬓全白也白的很酷。

“他上个月刚抱上孙子，是继子的。”王子异讲这出句话的时候有点犹豫。

“突然有点庆幸他没有吞枪饮弹。”

“人其实都是矛盾的、胆小的。”王子异这话好像也是说给自己听。

“体验过尘世的烟火幸福，就不想再过夜不能寐食不知味的苦日子了。”

林彦俊心中的天秤终于开始倾斜。

他打算好好找陈立农谈谈。

 

范丞丞来到公司发现林彦俊不在，一个电话飘了过去。

“你在哪？”

“我在看一个老朋友。”

“什么老朋友？”

“以后有机会的话，带你一起来看他。”

“好吧，那你回公司了给我带一袋饼干吧。”

“好的，饭沉。”

“爱你。”

林彦俊看着父亲此刻是平安喜乐，温柔回了他一句：“我也爱你。”

“林彦俊我爱你。”范丞丞很开心，又补了一句。

“我也爱你。”范丞丞，我也爱你，这句话我先放在心里。

我的一生都被爱左右、被爱囚禁、被爱控制游进深海里；没有无线电波、没有地图方位、没有人拉我一把，直到我爱上你。

 

 

（十三）正文结束

“想你。”

一回到办公室，丞丞就牵过林彦俊的手紧紧扣住。

“你换沐浴液了。”范总贪婪呼吸他皮肤和发间的香味。“怎么一股陈立农味。”

“瞎掰！”林彦俊瞪他。“明明是你的龙涎香，我还不喜欢呢，太重了。”

“是哦，是我的味道哦，我觉得还不够重。”丞丞转到他面前亲他，咬着亲，他今天的唇瓣像果冻，软软滑滑。

“上班时间哦。”林彦俊伸出一根指头挡在他的嘴唇上。“我还有工作要忙。”

“上你时间。”范丞丞拆开林彦俊买回来的百奇，叼了一根喂到他嘴里。“别装忙。”

天气很热，饼干上的果酱有一些融化，林彦俊被范丞丞要挟着喂了好几根吃下去，嘴边沾了草莓的粉红酱渍。范丞丞凑过来舔掉，他把剩余饼干的果酱都刮下来涂在林彦俊嘴上，厚厚一层，像明艳的口红，自己再全部舔着吃掉。

“你等什么呢。”妖精被撩到，今天的糖份有点过量，平日被龙涎香压制的橘子味又隐隐冒出来，林彦俊的手指从范丞丞的小臂跳舞一样的往上爬，停在他柔软白皙的耳垂上。

“等你准备好。”范丞丞还记得那天晚上。

“我好像…又…发情了…”林彦俊的后面涌出了一些湿热的液体，被标记的omega发情时只能去找标记他的alpha，这个alpha现在正忙着品尝自己。

“你别吃了……进来嘛。”林彦俊自己舔掉了剩余的甜蜜，在范丞丞看来又是致命的诱惑，他拉过林彦俊的手放在自己的心脏，林彦俊的另一只手已经寻着他肿胀的前身去了。

“感受到了吗。”范丞丞心跳很快，前面也很胀。

“嗯…唔…快…很大…”发情的omega又开始变得迷幻，他感受到了范丞丞炽热的心跳，也感受到了彼此滚烫的爱和欲望。

“今天能造孩子了。”范丞丞把他脱的干干净净。两个人站在落地窗前，一切又回到了他们最初的习惯，只是没有夕阳大海，换成了鳞次节比的高楼和街道拥挤的车河人流。

“啊…”范丞丞从后面进入，肿胀的巨物把林彦俊湿润温暖的后穴填满，他享受这个全部占有的过程，深深吻住他，却先不动。

“丞丞…想要…”妖精抬起一条腿，用脚尖上下磨蹭范丞丞的小腿，绕到后面勾住他。

“会有点久哦。”范丞丞拉起妖精那只调皮的腿夹在自己的跨上，狠狠顶了几下，妖精站不稳，双手撑在落地窗的玻璃上，他睁开眼看着楼下，感受到了高度带给自己的恐惧，突然觉得如临深渊。

“丞丞，不要……”

“什么不要。”丞丞陷入了高潮期的持续发力，顶的停不下来。

林彦俊只能闭上眼。他低着头，感觉这扇玻璃窗很脆弱，他们两个人连着地板都在颤抖，脑海里是玻璃突然碎掉的画面，范丞丞推了他一下，他全身赤裸的摔下去。

“救我。”林彦俊挣扎着喊出这两个字。

范丞丞也觉得这个姿势有点久了，他抱着林彦俊回到了沙发上，林彦俊脸色不好，嘴唇有点发白。可是情欲满满的alpha却没能第一时间发现，让他躺着从正面又进去，开始了新一轮的顶撞和冲击。

这一次的射精持续了一个多小时，还好妖精是躺着的，不会太累。范丞丞体力都有些撑不住了，但是他又很欣慰，因为自己终于在他身体里留下了命脉。

“怎么又哭了？”范丞丞凑过来温柔询问。“到底发生什么事了？”

“救我。”林彦俊抓着范丞丞的小臂昏了过去。

 

“没什么大问题，可能最近太累了，有点低血糖。”医生给林彦俊输液，叮嘱范丞丞让他回去好好休养。

范丞丞很担心他。

“你快回公司吧，我没事。”

“我们好像从没有认真谈过，你总是不让我走到你心里去。”

“范总平时都是不分青红皂白硬上，今天是怎么了。”

“你还是不愿意说。”

“你舞练好了没。”

“……哎，换个话题。”

“我会去看的，别锁着我啊。”

“不行，不让！你多躺几天。”

“好，我多躺几天。”

“那你就躺到公司年庆结束，我手上的大事处理完，我们出去玩。”

“好。”

“挑一个你喜欢的城堡。”

“好。”

“养胎。”

“……好。”林彦俊终于笑了。

 

范丞丞陪了一会就有事回先公司了。林彦俊给陈立农打了电话。

“做个交易吧。”

“我们不是一直在做交易？还是你想做别的？”

“你想做什么就做什么。”

“呵呵，条件呢。”

“这次停手。”

“你别开玩笑，不可能。”

“陈立农，你心是铁做的。”

“你不要得便宜卖乖，我们家都准备好了，你说我现在能停下来吗？”

“那少一点，别让他们家损失太惨。”

“战线拉这么长，你负得了责任？”

“你要我做什么都行。”

“你把自己看的太重要了吧。”

“求你。”

“你脑子秀逗了。就算我什么都不做，你们最多保持这样的关系到范丞丞商业联姻，更何况他一旦知道真相。”

 

很奇怪，诺大的输液病房里只有两个人，林彦俊吊点滴的声音都听的很清。他把速度调快了一点，觉得不够，又快了一点。

“你疯了吗？”护士走过来按住他的手。“你是想住院哦。”

林彦俊电话还没有挂掉，陈立农那边也陷入沉默。

“你在医院？怎么回事。”

“割腕未遂。”

“你又耍什么花招。”

“我活的多累你又不是不知道。”

“我去找你。”

“刚抢救回来，不想看见你。”

“……范丞丞在？”

“不在。”

“我去看你。”

“医生说割腕要补血，你带一盒炸鸡来。”

“……靠。”

陈立农，我真没那么重要么？

 

“子异，今天晚上帮我多拖一会儿范丞丞。”

按下发送键的林彦俊终于还是做了选择。陈立农我记得你跟我说过，背叛是相对的，先做再补救吧，对不起。

 

没过一会儿陈立农居然真提了一盒炸鸡来。

“人呢？”他四处张望也没见到林彦俊。“靠。”

“农。”林彦俊撒娇跟护士要了件病服，松松垮垮套在身上，把自己装扮的很可怜。

“能下地走了，看来没什么事。”陈立农把炸鸡扔给他。他知道他的小伎俩，但是每次都上钩。

林彦俊拉住陈立农的手。陈立农看着他笑了，他也抓住他的手。

“被我上也不行。”陈立农手部用力。

“我们可以灵魂绑定。”

“不让我吃肉？更不可能。”

“你想怎么上就怎么上。”妖精也开始发力，他把手抽出来，摸上陈立农的肩膀。

“还是那句话，你把自己看的太重要了。”

“陈立农，你盯着范家，真的只是迫不得已吗？当初和他们一起落井下石的你就没恨了？

“一切因你们两个而起。”

“不对，一切因我而起，商场上哪有什么真正的朋友，都是共同的利益。你今天烧不尽的野草，明天都是你的仇人，要么就把事情做绝，搞这种小阴暗很差劲。”

“这次很绝，你不用担心。范家很难东山再起。”

“你确定？”林彦俊换上狡黠的同谋者眼光，又问了一遍。

“确定。”

“好。那我帮你。”他拿出一块蘸满甜辣酱的炸鸡送到陈立农嘴边，陈立农伸出舌头舔了一下，结果被辣到了，皱了皱眉头。

“一会儿找个地方吃完吧。”林彦俊朝他笑，这个笑容暗示陈立农再熟悉不过了。

“你终于想通了。”

“是。这么做吧。”

“合作愉快。”陈立农一口咬住炸鸡。

 

 

林彦俊找了好久，终于看到了一家还没有打烊的文具店。

“老板，我想要好看一点的信纸。”

“好看一点的？小碎花小皇冠。对了，新上了ninepercent的信纸。”

“我不追星。就这个小皇冠吧。”是白雪公主的小皇冠啊，林彦俊心想。

 

第二天下午，林彦俊非要拉着范丞丞翘班陪他去美术馆。软磨硬泡死缠烂打说卓别林的展很好看马上结束了叭啦叭啦叭啦。

“是怕你身体吃不消。”

“看展又不是搬砖，不会太累的。”

“好。”

林彦俊很久没有出来放松了，范丞丞也是。两个人全程拉着手逛，林彦俊让范丞丞给他拍了好多照片。

“跟喜剧大师合影会提升幽默感。”林彦俊笑的超级开心，甜味都要溢出手机屏幕。

“跟我合影会提升幸福感。”丞丞揽过他一起合影，也笑的很开心。

“跟你在一起就是幸福啊。”林彦俊吻上范丞丞的脸颊，再次按下了快门。

 

“丞丞，我去个卫生间。”

“好。”

“手机你帮我好好拿着吧，里面全是合影，不能丢哦！”

“放心啦，赶紧去。”

林彦俊一步三回头的冲他笑着，直到消失在范丞丞的视野。

范丞丞等啊等，等啊等，去卫生间里找了好几圈都没看到他，等到所有人都走光了，美术馆快闭馆了，工作人员在展厅角落里看见蹲在地上的范丞丞，催着他走。

“有位林先生让我把这封信交给你。”

范丞丞被保安架出了美术馆，值班经理寻着林彦俊的描述把信封塞在他手里。

 

丞丞：  
我效仿我爸当年离开我的古老方式，告诉你一些事情。你可以恨我，但不要笑我。  
我接近你是带着不单纯的目的，不是卖惨，太长的故事了，所以拜托子异日后告诉你。当然你不想知道的话也没关系，我只是想坦荡一点。  
这份陈立农的录音希望你能听完，还有很多证据在我的手机里。当然了，选择权在你，如果你愿意相信我，还请你为了范家先不要声张，正常举行年庆、正常做你手里的事、正常的以为我还在你身边，直到尘埃落定。  
不知道图片里的城堡跟实物有没有差。我还蛮喜欢的，你查查看在哪，说不定我恰好也在。  
爱你的彦俊。  
再见。

 

 

【番外一】

怀特岛的一家海边餐厅来了个中国帮工仔，他不怎么讲话，踏实肯干。老板是个华侨，很欣赏他，想邀请他去家里阁楼住，他却拒绝了，说店里支一张行军床就好，夜里还能防盗。

老板不知道他习惯听着海浪的声音睡觉，老板更不知道他日夜厮守是为了盯着海边的那座城堡。

“Evan，你去看看今天新到的鲑鱼。”

“好。”

林彦俊从渔夫手里接过一篮子新鲜鲑鱼，鳞片在阳光下的反射让他觉得晃眼，这扑面而来的鱼腥味更是让他胃里如翻江倒海。

“你怎么脸色这么差？去休息一下吧。”老板让渔夫直接把鲑鱼送到后厨去。

林彦俊喝了一杯温柠檬水缓解刚才的腥腻与不适。他摸了摸自己的肚子，有点开心也有点担忧。

 

子异最近收到了好几个从英国寄来的包裹，没写寄件人，但是他大概猜到是谁送的。

“红茶……皮鞋……”好吧，子异宠溺的笑了，他立刻去烧了水，打算泡着喝了。

“这个红茶好香哦！”一个猫咪样的男孩子凑过来，带着一点佛手柑的信息素气味，他眉眼精致，还有一个小酒窝，神似某个人。

“给你泡。”子异抱住猫咪亲了一口，这是属于他的omega。

彦俊，我找到我的爱人了。你呢？你还好吗？

 

 

和陈家的那一仗打的还算漂亮。

范丞丞最后还是改了预算，范家亏了，陈家赚了，但是范家的亏损在合理范围内，陈家的盈利也只能缓冲当下，并没有获得压倒性的胜利。

陈立农知道自己又被林彦俊耍了。

但是他没有输，得知结果的瞬间，反而松了一口气。这样的话，家族和朋友他也都算保住了，虽然不能和范丞丞再像从前那样喝酒聊天，但是在生意场上遇到了，还是可以相视一笑的寒暄。

陈立农又回到了从前的生活，他经常去潇哥那里，给优秀的dancer塞钱，只是再也不会看见某个人了。他翘起二郎腿，当时为了匆忙应付范丞丞的DIY脚链还戴着，dancer下台凑过来要小费的时候还故意摸了一下，陈立农笑着摘了下来送给了他。

林彦俊，我们就到这儿了。

 

范丞丞27岁的生日到了，范董特地给他安排了庆祝party。

开场的VCR就是他在公司年庆上的表演合辑，气氛一下子就活跃起来了。

“爸！”范丞丞一口蛋糕差点吃到脸上。

晚上爷俩儿久违的谈心。

“爸，感谢你27年的养育之恩。”

“我儿子这么优秀，我也很有成就感啊。”

“我想去国外充充电。”范丞丞是笑着说这句话的，眼眶却红了。

“好事情啊，想去哪里？”

“英国，我学校都申请好了。”

“这么突然？”

“不突然，想了好久了。”

“那你就去吧，公司这边我和董事会还撑得起来。”

“爸，谢谢你。我爱你。”

范丞丞把范董留给他出国的钱全部送给了林彦俊的父亲。

跟子异聊过之后，他偷偷去看了林父好几次，这些钱就当是一点点补偿吧。彦俊，还希望你能原谅我爸。

 

太子爷风风光光的抵达了英吉利海峡。

其实不是，是差点被英国的妖风拍倒在岸边。

他拿着照片对着那座城堡看了好久。

“我靠，英国怎么这么晒，本少爷的牛奶皮肤要焦了。”

范丞丞戴着他的圆眼镜费了老大劲终于找到了这座城堡的主人，没想到也是个华人。

“开个价吧。”

“不卖。”

“您要是觉得一下子给您太多钱，我可以分期付款。”

“不卖。”

“听您的口音像是青岛人啊？烙祥啊！”

“不卖。”

“大哥我求你了，这关系到我的终身幸福。”

“不卖。”

“那您说吧，怎么才能住进来。”

“你先闭嘴，你是叫范丞丞吗？”

“对。”

“别磨蹭了，海边餐厅有人等你。”

 

林彦俊最近有点郁闷，肚子慢慢大起来了，装A计划完全失败。

“歇着去吧。”老板只让他工作半天。

“我把这个收下去。”

林彦俊慢悠悠走出来晒太阳，他把围裙摘下来搭在门外的座椅靠背上，拉开椅子躺了上去，不知不觉居然睡着了。

等他醒来的时候，发现自己躺在城堡里。

“我在做梦吗？”林彦俊撑起身子，揉了揉眼睛，远处站着一位宽肩膀的白雪公主。

“丞丞？”日思夜想的人啊，是你吗，我真的没在做梦吗。

“林彦俊。”范丞丞提起裙子朝他走过来。“我不会食言。”

 

范丞丞把出国留学的钱给了林父，又把海边那栋楼卖掉，加上自己这些年的存款，还是没有成功买到城堡。

“别郁闷了，主人肯让我们住就很好了。”

“嗯，这些钱留着养孩子。”

两个人决定等林彦俊生完孩子再补办婚礼。

 

“范丞丞，名字你想好了吗？”

预产期就这几天了，林彦俊突然问他。

“老大叫范丞大，老二叫范丞二，一直生到老十，刚好叫范诚实！

“滚。”

范丞丞在他圆滚滚的肚子上亲了一口，笑着抱住他。

“逗你的，我早就想好了，叫范俊丞。”

“我觉得范丞俊好听。”

“不行，俊在前面。我要先考虑你。”

 

故事的结局是：范总和妖精喜提双胞胎。

哥哥叫范俊丞，弟弟叫林丞彦。

 

五年后。

“你俩把我员工卡放下！玩你们的小汽车去！”

林爸追着两个熊孩子满城堡的跑。

“滴——小橘驾到！”两个宝贝咯咯咯笑着，躲进了地下室。

 

❤️

烙祥：青岛话，老乡。

 

 

【番外二】——孕期play

范丞丞摸着林彦俊隆起的小腹，第3553次笑出了声。

“神经。”妖精把衬衣放下来，拿起桌上的话梅吞下去，一转眼半盘就空了。

“嘿……”范丞丞又把头枕上去，贴着耳朵听。

“怎样？踢你了哦？”

“好像叫爸爸了。”

“……你正常一点啦！”

“嘿……”范丞丞凑过来吻他，双手从小腹一路往上，拈住他胸前两颗小石榴。

“胸有变大诶。”范丞丞抓着林彦俊的胸揉了揉，撩起他的衬衣像个贪吃的小孩朝着石榴就咬了上去。

“你别弄我了。”林彦俊最近不论是脾气还是身体都格外敏感。

“昨天和前天都没有做。”范丞丞委屈巴巴看着他，两根食指在他的左手手心里画圆圈。

“你的宝宝诶，小心点啦。”林彦俊抓住他的手放在自己的肚皮上。

“嘿……”范丞丞在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。

“救命。”

 

“你说我们的宝宝得长得多好看啊。”

林彦俊最近只能侧身睡，范丞丞就伸出一只胳膊让他面对着自己枕一夜。

“是呢，一定很好看。”妖精孕期精神头不是很大，总是会突然犯困。

“那也没你好看。”范丞丞吻上林彦俊的额头，盯着他的睡颜看了好一会，还是没忍住尝起了他的唇瓣，顺着嘴唇边缘一点一点舔进去，吞下完整的可口。

“唔……”妖精哼哼唧唧。“胸有一点痛。”

范丞丞把手伸进他的睡衣里轻轻揉。

“好点了吗。”

“使劲一点嘛。”

“嘿……”

“范丞丞你再这样笑我真的一点兴趣都没了。”

“我还是不敢相信。”范丞丞变换着手的力度。

“你那天射了多久，一个小时？我直接进医院了诶。”

“不够。想在你身体里永远不出来。”话音还没落，范丞丞就把手指送进林彦俊的后庭。

“老婆，好湿了。”范丞丞吻住他，把彼此的内裤都脱掉。

“这是什么烂称呼啦。”林彦俊也吻回去，浓重的信息素气味让他头晕。

“那叫你什么，我的专属大宝贝亲亲小橘？”

“……不做了不做了，老公脑子有毛病。”林彦俊气鼓鼓翻了个身，却被范丞丞抬起一条腿，后庭的湿黏立刻流出来粘在床单上。

“你欺负孕妇。”林彦俊的脸瞬间变红，但是圆肚皮限制了他的反抗。范丞丞把他的腿抬得更高，导致淫露滋的到处都是。

“放开我啦。”林彦俊压低腰，软绵绵抬起屁股朝后顶了顶，分明是在邀请。

“不放。”

 

范丞丞每次进来的时候都要确定：没错，这不是梦，是他爱人熟悉的身体，里面还有他的宝贝。温暖的肠壁包裹住他的分身，彼此贴合摩擦，分泌出更多的爱液。

“丞丞……”林彦俊被他扶住腰轻轻操干。碍于肚子里的宝贝，范丞丞不能捅的太用力，也不能太深，所以像挠痒痒一样总是在林彦俊肠壁的外侧抽插，搞得妖精不能满足。

“……深一点……”林彦俊抱着肚子，像抱个西瓜；屁股一个劲儿的往外撅，是只袋鼠没错了。

“不行。”范丞丞抓住他的手十指相扣，努力控制自己的速度。他也很难受，不能像之前那样肆无忌惮，不能再把林彦俊按在沙发上说来就来，器具什么的更是不舍得用。而且见不得他哭，孕期荷尔蒙失调，林彦俊看个电视剧都多愁善感的不行，他落一滴泪，范丞丞的心就痛一下，虽然这眼泪简直莫名其妙并且与他无关。

更夸张的是，林彦俊被蚊子咬个包他都要跑遍整个城堡追杀凶手。

 

“呜呜……”

“怎么了？疼吗？”

“宝宝踢我了。”

“这是跟他爹抢人？”

“那你抵深一点，说不定就打到他屁股了。”妖精笑的诡魅，他变着法的引诱范丞丞插的更深、动的更快。

“不行。”范丞丞吻着他的肩膀，想了个折中的办法。

“能跪住吗？”他轻声问。

“唔……试试吧。”

 

林彦俊慢慢分开腿，把肚皮放在柔软的抱枕上。范丞丞跪在他后面，整张脸埋进他的臀瓣里，舌尖沿着后庭的边缘打圈，一点一点伸进后庭抽插，口水和淫液完全融在一起，发出了羞耻又刺激的咂砸声。这滑软灵活的操干林彦俊之前从未体会过，Omega的理性又崩塌了。

“啊……啊……唔…”林彦俊爽到叫出了的奶音。

为了减少肚子的摩擦，他不敢压的太低，只能挺直腰板把屁股撅得足够高，从小袋鼠又变成一只发情的奶猫。

“老婆，你叫的不对。”

“老公~~”

“还是不对。”

“呜呜……老公你想听什么。”

“发情的小猫怎么叫？”

“嗷呜……喵~喵…喵~…”林彦俊乖乖配合，脑袋一晃一晃。

“小兔子呢？”

“嗷呜……小兔子……要胡萝卜……喵喵~”

“小兔子也喵？还要胡萝卜？我身上这根不够？”

“呜……我只会喵，兔子怎么叫嘛。”妖精嘟着嘴撒娇，真是天使和魔鬼两副面孔。

“喜欢老公的舌头还是前面？”

“都喜欢。”

“那你给我生几个宝贝？”

“好多好多个。”

“你说的哦。”

“喵~”

 

范总把妖精肚子底下的抱枕抽掉，小心翼翼放他躺好，然后从后面进去，又射了一个多小时。

 

对了，后来那两个小家伙出生，吃饭不规律，导致妖精涨奶很难受。

于是乎范总每天最热衷的事，除了宠着、宠着、宠着。

就是一边揉着他的胸，一边帮他把奶吸出来喝掉，结果两个小家伙没饭吃饿到狂哭。

 

“范丞丞，他俩现在这么皮，一定都是为了报复你！”

 

【番外三】——七夕甜饼

 

“这条脚链戴很久了吧？”

丞丞洗漱完从卫生间里出来，林彦俊还睡着，从薄被里伸出一只脚丫，晨光透过窗帘的缝隙照在他的脚腕，银链泛着细腻的光泽。

然后范总突然生气了。

一瓶远古的陈年醋瓶打翻了。

“不要睡了，我有事要问你。”他钻到被子里去摸林彦俊。

“别烦。”林彦俊翻过身去，不理他。带小孩真的很累。

“你先回答我嘛！”范丞丞去咬林彦俊脖子后面的腺体。

“啊噢！痛啦！”妖精气的两条腿狂蹬，被范丞丞从后面稳稳抱住。

“问问问。”林彦俊被他整清醒了。

“你和陈立农是不是内个了。”

“…陈立农是谁？”

范丞丞打了妖精屁股一下。“别装傻了！我看到他也有这条脚链。”

“喂范丞丞，你不要一上来就乱咬人好不好，这条你送我的，陈立农也有一条？不应该是我质问你吗？你送礼都批发的吗？”

“他的跟我没关系。”

“吼！那跟我有关系咯！我才要问你们没有内个吧？”妖精越想越气，转过来咬住范丞丞的肩膀。

“我还真有点想陈立农了。”掐指一算，范丞丞和林彦俊已经离开三年了。

“那你滚回去吧，我一个人带双胞胎。”妖精其实也有点想家了。

“要不要带他们回国看看？”

“太小了吧。怕吃不消。”

“那我们俩回去一趟，好不好。”

林彦俊没有讲话，陷入了沉思。

“怎么了？”范丞丞抱住他吻，手扶着肩膀轻拍，像哄小孩子。

“我怕你回去之后就回不来了。”林彦俊突然伤感，眼睛湿漉漉的。他看着范丞丞，睫毛颤抖。

“你在哪，我在哪。”丞丞把妖精睫毛上挂着的泪珠吻掉，然后起身收行李。

 

“我们回国过七夕。”

 

三年是个说长不长说短不短的时间，有的人经历了高中毕业，有的人经历了创业艰辛，有的人跳槽了，但是有的人……好像还那样。

陈立农现在把潇哥那几乎快盘下来了。没办法，他就是爱玩，钟情欢乐场。

从公司出来开车过去的路上，陈立农发现有人尾随他。

是一辆没见过的蓝色跑车，司机戴着帽子和墨镜，看不太清楚。副驾上的人倒是有点眼熟，八月份居然就穿着牛仔外套，不热吗？

等等。我没看错吧？

林彦俊摘掉墨镜，冲着前面陈立农的车笑。生完孩子的保暖工作那是一定得做好的。

“我靠。”陈立农也笑了。他牙齿咬住嘴唇，打开了音乐，声音调很大。

 

范丞丞一下车就冲过去抱住陈立农，狠拍了几下他的肩膀。

“这辈子还能再见到哦？”陈立农心里也是激动的。

“给你看我鹅子。”范丞丞还真是藏不住事情，立刻宣布主权。

陈立农先被范林二人的甜蜜合影喂了一大口粮。是他们在美术馆那天拍的，可见范丞丞用作屏保也有三年了。

“好可爱。”陈立农看到两个宝贝酣睡的样子也觉得很动容。“不过…”他皱了皱眉头。

“不过什么？”

“我觉得弟弟像我诶！”

林彦俊一拐送了过去。“你再给我乱讲话！你知道哪个是弟弟吗你就瞎掰！”

“嘿嘿，请你们喝酒。”

“必须的。”范丞丞装作什么都没发生一样踩了脚陈立农的鞋搂着林彦俊走了进去。

“这两个人简直……！”陈立农吹了一下刘海，无奈跟了进去。

 

王子异也有好事情。

他看到范丞丞带着林彦俊出现在公司门口的时候，其实想跑。

为什么呢？

因为要带小猫过七夕啊。

“子异！”林彦俊热情喊他。好吧，看到妖精还是开心的，也很为他们开心。

“范总，彦俊。”子异微微弯腰鞠躬。

“不是范总了，是…范爹！”

“……”林彦俊一滴汗。“你不要见谁都炫耀好不好！好歹先问问人家嘛！”

“对对…子异你要不要看我鹅子的照片？”

“你fong辽。”林彦俊被他气笑。

“好啊。”bro还是一如既往的温柔。

 

这几天见过了一圈老朋友，范总和妖精着实有点累了，导致七夕当天忘记订晚餐，也没有去买礼物。

范丞丞此刻手心在流汗。

“老天野！没想到我林彦俊也有七夕饿肚子的时候！”妖精躺在床上，眼神空洞望着天花板。

范丞丞跪在床上给他捏腿，不敢吭声。

“有的人当了爹，心里还有老婆；有的人当了爹，心里只有鹅子。”林彦俊气若悬丝、断断续续、可可怜怜、悲悲痛痛。

“我错了。”范丞丞的道歉声好像从遥远的地方传来，得接上音响才能听得清。

“你没错，你是中国好父亲。老夫老妻得一切紧着下一代，不要再浪费时间金钱了！”

“哼！”妖精又补充了一个语气词。

“我们叫外卖吧…?”范丞丞眼皮稍稍抬高了一点，认真观察林彦俊的脸色。

“外卖？”

“不了不了不了不了，我们还是直接去那家餐厅等，我马上约。”

“我一个人在怀特岛的时候，看着海边的城堡，就在想：范丞丞会不会来呀，他要让我等多久呀，会不会等到孩子都上学了，我白头发都长出来了，他还不出现。”

“哎呀……我的宝贝亲亲小橘我错了嘛。”

林彦俊突然翻起身抱住他。

“什么七夕不七夕的，我才不在乎啦。”林彦俊蹭着范丞丞的脸颊和脖颈撒娇浅吻。

范丞丞也坐起身抱住他，两个人抱的很紧很紧。

“我在乎七夕、在乎国庆、在乎中秋，在乎端午、在乎圣诞、只要身边是你，每一天我都在意。”范总拉过妖精的手，从兜里掏出一枚戒指。

“我爱你，林彦俊。”

妖精转着看了看无名指上的戒指，差点没绷住又哭了出来，只好开心的送了一拐。

 

“我爱你，饭沉沉。”

 

❤️七夕快乐❤️


End file.
